


Stars In Your Eyes

by neopilots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, artist!renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopilots/pseuds/neopilots
Summary: Renjun usually looks for inspiration in the night skies, but this time, he finds it right by his side during a spring night.





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever au, and yes, im reposting it because I wanted to change some things.   
> Please keep in mind that english it's not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out.  
> Enjoy 💗 I'll try to update often!

Renjun was a young and amateur author and artist, he had a particular style and almost all of his creations had the same starting point, the sky. 

He would frequently go for walks in nights were his will to sleep couldn't be found, when his thoughts invaded his mind or when his parents arguments turned into real fights and they were too worried about themselves that they wouldn't notice the front door of their house being opened and letting their son be free.   
And that night was one of those, the young boy found himself sitting on the middle of a familiar road and his bag filled with a sketchbook, a notebook and plenty of different pencils and markers.

Renjun used to visit this place at a younger age in company of his grandfather, they rode their bikes through the field feeling small flowers hit their shoes until the sun was setting. He felt like it was his favourite place in earth, mostly because all of the beautiful memories that he created there.

The concrete radiated the heat it had received during the day and it made a perfect contrast with the fresh breeze. Renjun sat with his legs crossed and started to display his utensils, then, he threw his head back to stare at the infinite sky.

He considered really cool the fact that just a single star could make him write a complete story. sometimes he would start wondering how fast life goes by just by watching a shooting star, other times he would wonder how a person can mark another one forever by watching the glow of a dead star that is no longer there, but its shine was so powerful when it was alive that we can still see it.   
He would also look for constellations and include them in some random sketch. Sometimes renjun used the very sky as a canvas, connecting stars and using his imagination to create wonderful things that no one but himself could see. But most importantly, the sky was his company. Renjun felt like nothing could happen to him while he was under that massive dark blanket with millions of stars.

Even though the boy considered the dark sky his best company, the feeling of loneliness was getting stronger and stronger. Renjun wondered if he would ever find someone that could cause thousands of sensations inside him, if he would find his star. 

Now he was focusing in a building near the road, more specifically in a small window and what could be seen inside of it.  
The insides of the small room were illuminated with a dim yellow light. something about it made him stop to stare. maybe it was the way the curtains moved with the breeze, or the way it all looked in a perfect harmony. He didn't exactly know why, but he took out his sketchbook and started drawing every detail he could see, making sure to capture everything that place conveyed to him on the paper.

Of course he felt a bit like a creepy stalker but renjun was too concentrated in his sketch to think about that.

A couple of minutes later (or hours maybe, he lost the track of time) he started packing his stuff with a pleased smile and tired eyes. 

With his backpack in hand and some need to sleep in his body, Renjun turned around to go back home. 

Renjun took a couple of steps forward before he felt a noise coming from that interesting room.

Although he was tired, curiosity took over him as always. he turned on his heels to see a boy with orangish hair entering the small space.

Renjun stopped breathing, if the room wasn't illuminated enough now it was shining. The other boy was dressed with a soft white shirt that made a perfect contrast with his dark, golden skin. again, he returned to his sketchbook, and started drawing the unknown boy in different positions and angles. He watched the others figure in different positions, held them in his mind and put them on the sheet.

However, what renjun felt wasn't some cheesy stuff like love at first sight, it felt like the first time he went to an art museum, dazzled and overwhelmed by the colors and shapes of unknown works. He felt something similar to the feeling of reading a piece of poetry that moved him. and the thing that scared renjun the most; seeing the other boy felt like watching his favourite star, as much as he wanted to stop, he couldn't let his eyes off that mysterious being.

 

 

It was 1am when renjun decided to go back, he decided to take his time walking, wanting to appreciate the night view of the well-known town. His way back was as quiet as always, only being interrupted by a couple of sighs he let out while thinking of the boy portrayed in his sketchbook and the sound of his favourite pair of converse being dragged in the concrete.

He slowly entered his house through the front door half an hour later; not being surprised when he found his dad sleeping uncomfortably in those ugly brown couches of their living room. 

Renjun tried to avoid the thought of what may have happened while he wasn't there, but it wasn't easy, he always tried to stay positive and be thankful for what he had, but sometimes it all was too much. He desperately wished he could call this place his home it just didn't feel like it. A home is supposed to be a place where you feel safe, warm and happy. But that, that couldn't be considered home. 

Of course there were times when he felt happy there, but those were the exception. Renjun's house was not exactly a cozy and calm place, most of the time filled with a cold and cutting silence.

Passing by the side of the sleeping body, Renjun started walking to his room. He couldn't resist the urge to look through the half-closed door of the room beside his, he wasn't surprised either by the sight of his mom sleeping and clutching the sheets to her chest. her face had a sorrowful expression and she seemed smaller than usual.

When renjun felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn with tears he ran to his original destination, burying his face in his pillow and covering his trembling body with the sheets. he didn't care if his clothes were dirty or uncomfortable, he wanted to rest


End file.
